Group Therapy
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Matt, Mello, L, Near, Light and Misa are all subjected to group therapy after death before passing onto the next life. How will the six of them handle it? Unprofessionally of course! Contains an OC because it is needed. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**BeforeNote: Please, don't ask me where this came from XD. It was eleven at night, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, my brain was hit with this idea. Two months later, I added more, and this is what I came up with :D. Yes, this is a multi-chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Starbucks. Nor do I own Heaven or Hell, or Mu.**

Six, unruly characters sat around in a circle, staring intently, boredly, uncaringly, stupidly, thinkingly, and analyzingly, at the lady in the corner. The poor woman was very intimidated by these people, except the stupid one, who, by observation alone, only seemed to care about her hair and nails. The other five looked like members of a freak circus.

The, now dubbed 'Circus Freaks', were in group therapy. Though not officially part of any entertainment industry, they needed therapy to deal with the past life.

Yes, they were _all _assigned to group therapy to sort out their problems and issues before descending off to either Heaven or Hell, or possibly Mu. No one is quite sure if it exists. Just ask the shinigami who left before Ryuk had a chance to finish the ending of his…interesting, story. That unnamed death god did not look too happy.

Back to the present, or middle, whichever you prefer (we shall dub it as 'The Middle'). In this circle, the first person from the previous life, now dubbed 'The Former', was a psychotic killer with a god complex, who went insane with a magical killing notebook.

We all know the story, so let's not get too much into it.

The therapist was a bit unnerved by the intense gaze this psycho was giving, so she quickly looked to the next person.

The second person was either a geek or a nerd, whichever the girlies in The Former thought was cuter. The therapist, now known as 'Trish', thought he looked handsome with his bored eyes staring at the boring ceiling as if it were the best, most interesting boring thing to ever have appeared in The Middle. He was obviously taken by the one with the uncaring gaze, for as soon as her eyes travelled downwards from his beautiful face, Uncaring shot her a glare so terrifying that she swore she could see the very fires of Hell in his deep, blue orbs.

The third person was not too bad, though his dark eyes and bags of skin beneath those seemingly emotionless eyes marked him as a total creeper.

Or an insomniac, whichever is less brutal.

Insomniac, known as 'Thinking', looked as if he hadn't slept in well over fifteen years. He looked starved, his clothes were too baggy, his lips were chapped, his hair was greasy and spread out in different directions, his knees were too close to his chest, and his thumb looked as if it had been through the mouth of a shark.

Why was she 'blessed' with servicing such people as these?

Her gaze finally went to Analyzing, who was twirling a piece of pure white hair between his index and forefinger. He looked at least somewhat normal, but he had the same, dark eyes as Thinking. Not wanting to waste anymore time (and not wanting) Trish decided that it was time to start the therapy session.

"Well then, everyone," she began cheerily, with a tiny hint of fear in her voice. "Let's start off with names, and why you're here. Or rather, tell me about your characteristics, or what you are and what you do. I'll start off first; I'm Trish, and I'm a therapist. Do you all get it?"

"Yes, lady; we're not stupid," Uncaring said while shooting her a glare. Trish gulped and nodded.

"Correction," Bored stated rather…boredly. "_We're," _he was pointing to everyone except Stupid, "not stupid, but the slutty one is."

Ah, so now, to Trish, she was 'Stupid Slut', or 'Slutty Stupid', or 'Stupidly Slutty'; so many combinations.

"Er…right. You can go next, and then-"

"Ahem!" a rather rude voice interrupted. Trish turned to see that it was Intense, and she shrunk back in her seat. "_I _should go first."

"And why the fuck would _you _go first?" Uncaring asked, clearly angry.

"Because I am God."

"Not anymore, you're not." This time, Thinking spoke up.

"Shut up L!"

"No, Intense; _you _shut up! Don't talk to Thinking that way!"

"Hey! Leave Intense alone!" Now, Stupid had opened her mouth, and Trish had to stop this before Analyzing could say anything about it.

"People, please!" she yelled, standing up from her seat and startling everyone. "This is _not _what I meant! Now, sit your asses down and cooperate!"

All six had shut up immediately, and in three seconds and one swift motion, had taken their seats and stayed quiet.

This was going to be a long six weeks for Trish.

**AfterNote: In case you couldn't place the characters, Intense is Light, Bored is Matt, Uncaring is Mello, Thinking is L, Analyzing is Near, and, of course, Stupid is Misa XD. Of course, I'm not going to keep using these words in substitute of their names.**

**I am aware that 'analyzingly' is not a real word. Apparently, neither is 'boredly', because the red line keeps appearing. Ha. Those words are needed though, so it's all good.**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are the sugar to my Starbucks coffee, ya know, the ones that come in the glass? XD I love them!**


	2. First Steps

**BeforeNote: Wow, you guys are awesome! I've already got faves and alerts, and I think maybe two reviews, but anyways, its motivated me to update faster. So thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**P.S. My sister now knows I write DN fics, so what's the point of hiding it? She calls it "sick fantasies". I call it ideas. There _is _a difference.**

**And why the hell won't this thing let me use my own breaks?**

**

* * *

**"OK, now that I have your attention, we'll start the session."

It had only taken the group about three seconds to shut their mouths and calm down, and now Trish was more than ready to get the hell on with it. The faster they started, the sooner it ended, and she could deal with the next bunch of wack jobs.

"So who would like to go first?" Trish asked, voice totally in her control and without fear. "How about the one who claimed to be 'god'?"

Light's ears perked up as he heard his title, and he crossed one knee over the other, clasped his hands together, and smiled his ugly, ungodly smile. "Thank you for recognizing who I truly am. Its about damn time I got some respect in this place."

"Er.." Trish was kind of speechless at the way that Intense was acting, but figured that this was part of the reason he was in this session anyways. "Please, just give me your name and tell me something about yourself, and we'll go onto the next person from there."

"Oh sure!" Light was beaming, having heard only the first part, because that meant that he would have the chance to brag about himself. "OK, well my name is Light, and I'm perfect."

Ten pairs of eyes rolled in unison at the stupid comment, and Trish's mouth fell open. "That's kind of narcissistic, don't you think?"

"Of course it is. I'm God, after all, and admittedly, I'm an egotistical misogynist who "suffers" from self-righteousness."

Finally gaining back her ability to speak, Trish made words form and flow out of her mouth. "…right. Next, please."

Bored, who was sat next to Light, straightened up in his seat – in a boring manner – and spoke. "My name is Matt, and I'm a gamer." He finished there, and slouched in his seat once again. This was not enough for Uncaring, it seemed, because he nudged Matt in the ribs with a leather-clad elbow, and none-too-gently, either. "Ow ow ok! I guess I also have emotional problems, because I cover my eyes ninety-nine point nine percent of the time because I don't want anyone to see them. People say that your eyes tell everything about you, and that's what I _don't _want, y'know?"

"Yes, sweetie; I understand," Trish said softly, and she gave Matt a small, caring smile, to which it was not offered back, and to which Uncaring stepped in.

"It's _my _turn now, and stop staring at Matt like that!"

Trish was startled by Uncaring's cruel tone of voice, and simply nodded her head.

"Right, then. Name's Mello, and according to Sheepy – he pointed to Analyzing – I'm overly emotional. He also thinks I have some sort of inferiority complex."

"You do, babe," Matt said nonchalantly while whipping out a small handheld game, and beginning to smash buttons on it like no tomorrow. Shooting his boyfriend a glare and smacking him upside the head, Mello sat down with a huff and stubbornly crossed him arms. Matt wasn't fazed, and began to drive his button smashing into overkill.

"Oh! Is Misa-Misa next?" So, Stupid liked doubling her name, and screaming, because the whole group had to plug their ears. Not waiting for a reply, Misa continued. "OK, well, Misa-Misa doesn't have any problems, but everyone thinks she's stupid because she's blond."

"It's because you don't use your brain." Thinking had spoken, and Trish immediately dragged her eyes to his slouching figure.

Screw the creepy insomniac vibe; his voice was hot! So sultry and silky smooth, Trish's mind thought of all the dirty little things that voice could whisper in her ear, teasing the outer shell with its soft whispers-

"Are you going to listen to me, or just sit there and ogle my mouth?" Thinking brought her out of her dirty fantasies, and she stuttered out a shaky "N-no, go ahead."

"Thank you. My name is L, and I'm an accused pedophile, which is _not _true."

"Dude, you handcuffed me to you under the suspicion that I was Kira," Light interjected with an ugly look on his face.

"Light-kun _is _Kira, or was," L shot back. "Anyways, I am accused of having some sort of addiction to sweets. I am also an insomniac, but I fail to see how that should count as an issue for therapy to deal with."

"Well," Trish began. "You could be an insomniac due to traumatic stress as a child." She immediately shrunk further into her seat after the glare that L shot her, and she said quietly, "Well, it's our last person's turn to share.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Analyzing, and in a soft, almost unheard voice, he introduced himself.

"My name is Near, and I'm obsessive compulsive."

"And what makes you say that?" Trish asked. "What are you obsessive with?"

"With the way I play with my toys, or stack my dice."

"…how do you play with your toys?"

"I act out different scenarios with them in order to better understand a situation. I cannot play with them any other way. I've tried playing Godzilla, King Kong, and Jaws, but I always end up analyzing the situation."

"It seems more like you have an obsession with analyzing things."

"Yes, that's exactly my point."

Staring at the white-haired boy before her, Trish couldn't believe that such a quiet young man could be such a smart-ass. "OK. Since we have everyone's names and...problems…let's go on to the next step: Meeting In The Middle."

"Aren't we already in The Middle?" came Mello's voice.

"Yes, but there is also a Middle in therapy. It's mostly used for couples, when they can't agree on something, so they find ways to meet in The Middle and sort out their problems. Mello, you and Matt are obviously together, and it seems that there is some sexual tension between L and Light."

"What?" Light had stood up from his chair and was slowly turning red in the face. "There is no way in Hell that that…whatever he is...could ever attract me in some sexual way, let alone have any sex appeal!"

"Light-kun, when we showered together, you had no objection towards it whatsoever." Everyone was surprised, as L made his statement rather calmly.

However, Light was even more infuriated. "Well what would have been the point of objecting? We were handcuffed! You wouldn't even let me take a piss by myself!"

"Yes, but most people still would have put up some kind of a fight, regardless if it would be useless or not."

"T-that's-"

"And I believe that you did not mind it one bit when I was with you whilst relieving yourself. You even tried to compare your penis size with mine."

"I just wanted to make a point!"

"Would that point be that you cannot resist my genitalia?"

"!"

"Exactly."

All right all right!" shouted Trish. She had had enough of the bickering between the two, and decided that _now _would be a good, no, excellent, time to start the first step.

"Now, the two of you, please calm down. We're going to start this first step with you two. Light, you mentioned that L had handcuffed himself to you, or the other way around?"

"Correct."

"OK, and you apparently never had any objections to any activities while you were together, _regardless,"_ she heavily emphasized the word, seeing as Light was about to interject, "if it was useless or not. Now, you _did _have problems with it, and it seems that L did not mind, seeing as he was the one who initiated this…bondage. This obviously caused some sexual tension between you two, and this is where the Meeting In the Middle comes in. Why don't you try some kind new bondage kink in bed, or switch roles?

"But we've never had sex!"

"I can tell that you two want to, though."

Giving up with a defeated sigh, Light quietly agreed, and L nodded his head, not at all bothered.

"Great!" Trish was eager and excited again. "Since you two have admitted to this fact, you can go to your temporary houses tonight and see how this works out. We are out of time for today, so everyone is dismissed. We will resume same time tomorrow."

With a only a few goodbyes and an attempted hug on Trish from Misa, the group left the office and headed to their temporary homes.

Sighing out loud, Trish pinched the bridge of her nose and reclined back in her chair.

_One couple down, one to go. Misa is obviously just a fill-in for that Light guy, and Near…well, he doesn't look like he fits in much. _Trish gave up on her thoughts, and left her office to have a nice dinner with her boss, Watari.

* * *

AfterNote: If there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please point them out (:


	3. Interesting

**BeforeNote: Because of your reviews and more alerts, I've decided to write the dinner scene between Watari and Trish. I read it over, and I realized that I would have needed it anyways. Though it is has some importance, it is mostly filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any cafes.**

**P.S. Is it bad that I'm just writing this as I go along? Most of my stories have worked out that way, anyways. Every time I try to plan out, I fail. Does that make any sense?**

**Enjoy!**

"So, how has everything been going?"

Trish and Watari decided to have their dinner at a small café in a remote location in The Middle. They were good friends, well rounded and communicative, and since he was her employer as well, he decided to check up on her progress. She was a good employee; the best. She could handle any kind of problem with any people, but with this group, Watari feared for her sanity.

Sighing, Trish picked up her coffee and held it to her lips. "So far, I've had to yell at them twice. I never thought I would come across a group of people such as them. How did you handle it all in The Former?"

Watari chuckled a bit, somewhat relieved that Trish was OK…for now.

"Four of them I raised in an orphanage I established."

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that once." Trish wasn't told much about The Wammy's House, which explained why she was a little creeped out by Thinking, Bored, Uncaring, and Analyzing. Those four coming from an orphanage explained so much.

"The other two; Light was a member of the Task Force in Japan, and Misa was his supposed girlfriend."

"That Light character is a real narcissistic ass, and Misa's just another blond bimbo."

"He's got some issues with self-righteousness. How was L?"

"He…is a bit on the odd side. Got a few quirks about him. He doesn't sit normal, for one, and he chews his thumb. Oh, and his black eyes are somewhat unnerving. Does he not sleep at all? And what's with the whole bondage thing between him and Light?"

"Ah." That brought back memories, some unpleasant and some on the happier side of things. "I'm sure L mentioned that he had Light under the suspicion of being Kira?"

Trish nodded.

"That is why he handcuffed Light to himself; to keep an eye on him. Everyone else on the Task Force believed that Light was truly cleared of all suspicions in the beginning, but L wasn't satisfied. Thus, the bondage, as you call it."

"Uh huh." So Light really was the one the people worshipped for six years. This made things a lot more interesting. "Watari, thank you for having dinner with me. I must go now, and make sure I am prepared for tomorrow's session. I'll see you at work."

"Take care."

Trish walked out to her car, her plans for tomorrow taking a slight twist.

Yes, things were _definitely _going to be interesting.


	4. Schemes and Roleplays

**A/N: I'm pretty much ****forcing ****myself to sit and write XD. It's officially been one week and two days since I've posted the third chapter, and I promised myself that, since I bought a laptop, I wouldn't wait a week to update. Yeah, that didn't go over well XD. Sorry for the wait! Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my reviewers/favoriters/alerters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Aphex Twin, or The Sims.**

**Suggested Listening : Avril 14****th **_**by **_**Aphex Twin**

**

* * *

**"So, Mells; do you think that weird therapist is gonna suggest something sexual for _us _today?" Matt asked as he and Mello were walking to the therapy office. Mello offered a grunt as an answer. He didn't care, either way; just as long as that old bitch kept her hands off of Matt, he was fine with whatever "healing steps" she threw at them.

"Well, Mells, if you don't have an opinion, I think that she should give us something new to try in bed."

_That _caught Mello's attention. Being the uke in this relationship, that kind of struck a nerve somewhere. "What, am I not good enough?" Yes, the ex-Mafia boss had a soft side, and possibly a few female hormones.

Matt's eyes immediately looked up from his DS to Mello's face, which exhibited a glare and a hint of sadness. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he hugged the blond tightly and kissed his head. "That's not what I meant, babe."

Not returning the bone-crushing hug, Mello sighed and asked, "Then what _did_ you mean?"

Matt chuckled, and, if possible, tightened his embrace. "I mean, you saw how that therapist was looking at me-"

"You payed attention to that?"

"Yupp. I didn't look back at her, though. Anyways, with that look on her face, it seemed as if she was a freak, and the good kind."

"Matt!"

"I'm not done yet. So if she's a freak in bed, she could probably think of other things."

"Like what, hanging from the wall?"

"Hell no."

"I still don't feel convinced."

The redhead pulled away from his lover, who looked more upset than angry. "Mello, you know you're the only one for me. All I want is to pleasure you." Leaning down a bit, he whispered in his ear so the passersby wouldn't hear what he would say next. "And make you cum."

Mello was instantly turned on by that simple sentence and Matt's low and husky voice. He threw his arms around the gamer's neck and nearly cut off his air supply. Matt kissed his ear and hugged him back, sighing happily. "Come on babe; time to go to the next meeting."

They walked hand in hand the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, L and Light were back in their shared apartment, with L on the bed and Light in the corner of the room.

"L, just because the therapist suggested bondage doesn't mean that we have to actually use it!"

Ah, yes; L had taken the therapist's healing steps into consideration, and was crouching on the king-sized bed in a predatory way.

"And where the hell did you get those? I thought those were taken away six years ago?"

The raven-haired detective was holding up the handcuffs that connected himself and Light together all those years before. He held them between his thumb and forefinger, swinging them back and forth.

"Oh, come now, Light-kun. Yesterday, you agreed to your desires to participate with me in sexual activities."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my damn question!"

"Right. Well, Trish dropped them off last night. I suppose Watari gave them to her."

Light was appalled, and his jaw fell open. "Why would he do that?"

"Hmm, I have no idea, really." L glanced at the clock, and noticed that it was almost time for them to leave. "Light-kun, I guess we'll just have to try later tonight."

Grumbling but without argue, Light walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. L followed not two seconds later, and Watari drove them to the Therapist Office.

When Matt, Mello, L and Light arrived, Near and Misa were already there, sitting and not saying a word, well, except for Misa, who was bouncing up and down in her chair.

"What the fuck is she on?" Mello asked as soon as he saw his female blonde look-alike. He becoming rather annoyed with her behavior, and he had just only walked through the door.

"Misa's just so happy!" the stupid girl replied. No one asked her why, however.

"Now, shall we get started?" Trish asked the six of them as they took their seats. There was a monotonous unison of 'Yes', and the session began.

"Today, we will be focusing on Matt and Mello. It is blatantly obvious of the relationship between you too."

"Damn straight, bitch."

Matt had to thump the back of Mello's head for the snarky reply, and the blond scowled and folded his arms. If he wasn't acting like a woman, he was acting like a child. Typical behavior of an ex-Mafia boss.

"Please," Trish was rubbing at her temples. "No mischievous behavior today. It's bad enough that I have to deal with you already. I don't want the rest of your insane psychosis to come out. Anyways, Mello, you said yesterday that you are," Trish brought out her notes, "Overly-emotional and have an inferiority complex. And Matt, you are a 'gamer with emotional problems.'"

"Excuse me," Matt said, looking up for once. "I'm a gamer and I _have _emotional problems. I'm not a gamer _with _emotional problems. Emotional issues don't come with videogames."

Mello, however, seemed to disagree. "They in fact do. Every time you fail at a level, you start whining and bitching and complaining, and you come crying to me about how it was an epic fail, and you _knew _you could have done better, and then you start fucking crying. _Crying._ What grown-ass twenty-one year old _cries _over a fucking _game?_"

"That would be me," Matt stated without a care in the world. Mello shrugged his shoulders, apparently already over the whole ordeal, and shut up.

Trish's eyes had been going back and forth between the two, and now that they were quiet, she was able to introduce to the incompatible lovers their steps towards healing. "So, you both have emotional issues, and the one difference between you is an inferiority complex and videogames. Mello, the two of you can do a kind of roleplay involving both of your 'issues.'"

"What kind of roleplay?"

"I'm getting to that, Mello. Since Matt likes videogames, and you hate to lose or feel inferior, you can steal a scene from one of his favorite videogames. I think The Sims would work. Isn't that one a bit provocative?"

Matt was grinning like the stupid idiot he was, and Mello was on the edge of his seat, liking where this advice was going.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," and Trish adjusted her skirt, becoming nervous at the sight of the imbecile and short blond with the animalistic eyes. "As I was saying, you can either steal a provocative scene from the game – or make your own – and act it out. Matt's issue has already come in; the gaming part. For Mello's inferiority complex, you can create a scene where heis the dominant and in control. This should boost Mello's self-esteem about feeling inferior and no good. Mello: _you _will reign dominance and vengeance on your loved one. Vengeance for those that told you that you are no good, or have made you feel worthless. Obviously, Matt will be dominated."

"Whoa, hold on." Matt was now standing up, with a look of pure shock on his face. "Mello is going to take _vengeance _on me? That's gonna hurt!"

"Shut up and take it, bitch." Mello was quite pleased with this advice, and sat back in his chair, arms folded and a dark smirk crossing his features.

Matt merely shrugged, all shock and fear gone. "Well, it sounds like fun, I guess. Have your way with me, doll."

"Oh, I will," and the blond licked his lips and placed his hand near his lover's groin.

Trish had to run out of the office to tend to her nosebleed. When she came back, she happily dismissed the group, but asked L to stay behind to give him a 'present', which was very much a part of her newly formed plans for Light Yagami.

"Here, take these." Trish handed L two suspicious-looking purple pills. "They're Viagra but for young adults. They're liquid capsules, so you can break them in half and pour them in his tea. He won't suspect a thing because they're flavorless. These should work tonight." Yes, Trish's schemes for Light, a.k.a. ex-Kira, were finally going to be put into play.

"Thank you, Trish-chan. I will have Watari give you a raise. You are doing well." L kissed her cheek and walked out of the door to catch up to a very unsuspecting Light.

Trish smiled wickedly to herself, and contacted Watari.


	5. Teaser

**A/N: I apologize for keeping you waiting, and I've decided to post a teaser. Originally, this wasn't going to be a teaser. I was on a roll with this chapter, and then my brain shorted out. I will try to work on the rest tonight!**

**Thank you to any who have still stuck with this story. Sorry for the lateness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Viagra.**

**-_-_-_-Line Break-_-_-_-**

"Hey pretty lady, you're loo~kin'….mighty fine." Light was stumbling around his and L's room, talking to coat hangers and doors, occasionally running his hand up and down the wood paneling.

L had taken Trish's advice and slipped in the two Viagra pills into Light's tea while the auburn-haired princess was taking his shower. True to her word, Trish was right about the liquid pills being flavorless; when Light came down to have his afternoon drink, he hadn't noticed any changes to the Earl Grey, and happily drank the whole cup before standing up and attempting to walk to the living room to read a section of the Middle Times.

Before the Asian man could so much as move a foot, he felt a stirring in his groin and what felt like his blood parting in half to rush to his cheeks and his genitals. One look at L, who was staring at him with an almost unreadable expression, and Light was hooked. He stumbled towards L to rub up against him, but the older man was quicker, and dodged the awkward man's hug.

Now, Light was trying to strike up a conversation with the bathroom door, when suddenly, he straightened up, turned around, and marched over towards L. L's eyes grew wide with shock as he stared at his partner and long-time suspect.

The front of Light's pants was steadily growing and pointing upwards, and as Light continued his death march to the object of his desires – who was slowly backing into a corner – he decided that the growing bulge in his trousers needed to be fixed. _Now._

"Hey, L; come over here for a second."


	6. Sexual

**A/N: Ugh, another short chapter. Some good news is that this is a day early! Woo me! I'm sorry for the short chapter; it was a long day at work and it was a bit too stressful...I kept messing up at the register and I was pissing off the customers. Bleh.**

**On another note, enjoy!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Viagra.**

**Warnings: Implied sexual situations...or I think it's implied. Just read and find out ;)**

* * *

Light was thrashing around and making obscene noises as his lover teased him.

He was the uke, not L.

The tables had been turned when he demanded that L come forth to fix his problem, and as soon as the detective approached him, Light instantly submitted to the dominating power that was L…

…which was how they ended up in their current position.

L was enjoying this far too much, loving the fact that for once, he had the upper hand. The ex-Kira man below him was a writhing, moaning mess, and L was the one to make him that way, to bring out his submissive side.

He loved it.

**/-**

"Mmph, Master; _please!"_

"Please, what?"

"Please…more!"

Mello shoved the foreign object inside his lover deeper, loving the way the redhead was squirming around on his knees on their king-sized bed, arms tied behind his back and face pressed down into the pillows.

The two had decided on a role-play featuring Mello as the Master Hand from the Smash Brothers Melee, and Matt as some random, helpless chick from an unnamed video game. Mello demanded that he be called 'Master'; after all, that was his character's first name.

Matt thought that Mello might have been taking the role-play a little too seriously, but he didn't complain, seeing as how he enjoyed Mello as the dominator.

And plus, the blond looked sexy in leather booty shorts and stilettos.

Mello continued his torture on Matt, feeling free as he let his dominate side loose.

Maybe he and Matt should role-play more often.

**/-**

"Is everything going according to your plans?"

"Yes, all is well, or should be. I gave L the Viagra right after the meeting, and I have no doubt that they were used as soon as they got home."

"Good, good. Please make sure to call him in two days; I want him to be able to rest tomorrow."

"Yes, Watari-san."

"Oh, and I have already wired the extra money into your account. Good day, Trish."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the short chapter. Other than me being tired and a bit stressed, I'm kind of losing it for this story. I'm not giving up though!**


	7. Ideas

**A/N: Geez, this is late. Super, super late. I'm totally sorry about that. I've been a bit busier than usual, and I finally finished my other multi-chap, **_**Ranting. **_**Okay, I finished it like two weeks ago, but I've been working a lot.**

**This chapter is a bit short as well.**

**School's coming up in the summer, and I'm trying to finish this and **_**Babysitting Project **_**as soon as I can. School life is always more hectic.**

**I'll find a way. Before I forget, thanks to my reviewers :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**/-**

"So, how was everyone's night after our last session?" Trish asked the six of them at their next meeting, snickering behind her hand at the limp in Light's walk.

"Just fucking fine!" Light half yelled, half grunted in pain. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the seat furthest from L, his face contorting into a pained look when his bottom met with the chair.

Trish had to step outside for a moment to cover her hysterical laughter. Her plans for Light were obviously going the way she wanted them too, and now it was time to come up with some more deviant acts. Straightening herself out, she calmly walked back inside the small room.

The group gave her an incredulous look, except for Matt, who was staring dreamily at Mello. Trish noticed and smirked, her healing suggestion having evidently gone well.

"Matt, Mello, how was your night?"

"Fantastic," Mello answered with a smirk. He crossed his arms across his chest and one leg over the other, his eyes slipping closed and a fierce, dominant look etched across his face. At the sight of his blond lover, Matt's eyes widened and clouded over with lust.

"Well it's good to see that everyone's night went well, should we get started now?" The group nodded their heads, and Trish noticed that it was much quieter than usual. "Where is Misa?"

"She's right here." Near pointed with a pale, bony finger at the young lady next to him, staring blankly at Trish with wide, black eyes.

Turning towards Misa, Trish gasped and laughed loudly. Misa had a muzzle strapped to her mouth, and as far as Trish could tell, the young blonde's arms were tied behind her back.

"We have her in a muzzle so she cannot babble our ears off with her nonsense. The ties are so she cannot remove the muzzle," Near stated with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Watari had them made for her, since those devices are hard to come by here in The Middle. They work quite well; she's had them on since eight this morning."

"It's about damn time someone got that girl to shut up."

Everyone looked to Light, not completely surprised that he would make an outburst like that.

"L got you good then, I suppose? You deserved it, kira."

"Shut up you brat!" The pain in his ass forgotten, Light moved to slap Near upside his head, until Mello intervened with his gun pointed straight at Light's temple.

"Leave him the fuck alone. Only _I _can hurt him. You touch him, you die." Mello's voice was eerily calm, which always signaled much violent actions from him than when he was shouting.

Light looked up at Mello defiantly, then settled himself back into the chair. He hissed through gritted teeth as the pain in his rear returned full force.

Trish laughed at the scene in front of her, then inwardly sighed. Today's session would be just a little bit longer, seeing that she would have to work on Near next. First things first; recap on L's and Light's night, evaluate, discuss, repeat with Matt and Mello, and _then _Near.

"Okay, let's get started. Mello, please put the gun away. L and Light, we're starting with you." Trish dug through her desk drawers, bringing out her notepad, pens, planner, and to-do list. She figured that while Light ranted about his evening, she'd invent new schemes for him. Quickly she texted Watari, informing the elderly man that they were about to begin, and asked for an idea or two for the 'Kira Schemes.'

Her brilliant mind came up with a certain plan, one that she had never attempted to try on anyone before. She smiled wickedly as she scribbled it down, looking up at Light every now and again to pretend she was writing down key points of his rant.

_Light, _she thought to herself. _You're definitely going to enjoy your next few nights._

**/- Hope you all enjoyed this, and again, sorry about the lateness, shortness, general nothing-ness.**


	8. Hiatus Note

**A/N:** Yes, I changed my pen name from MostlyxShortxStories to DaimonVasilissa. Anyways, I just started my anatomy class in junior college, so I won't have much time for writing. I'm supposed to be studying NOW but I wanted to give you a heads-up, especially to those who have just recently put this fic on alert. I apologize for the hiatus. School should be done in about six weeks, and maybe I'll have time to write on the weekends, but I doubt it. I already have an exam coming up. Bleh. So, once again, sorry for the hiatus, and if you take this fic off of your alerts, I won't mind. Thanks!


End file.
